


Rara De Aniversario

by fabiolers (ebyf13)



Series: Aventura Para Un Corazón Roto [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on the Author's real life, Birthday, Blogging, Carencia Profunda De Emoción, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen, Light Angst, Pessimistic, Poems, Poetry, Qué Te Puedo Decir a, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Reflection, birthday angst, thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebyf13/pseuds/fabiolers
Summary: En mi caminata gélida,velo lo harta que me vuelvo,confusa, apagada, no tanreal que me torno.
Series: Aventura Para Un Corazón Roto [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033362
Kudos: 1





	Rara De Aniversario

**Mie ene. 13, 2021.**   
**08:18 P.M.**

**“Rara De Aniversario”**

_En mi caminata gélida,_   
_velo lo harta que me vuelvo,_   
_confusa, apagada, no tan_   
_real que me torno._

_Trozo del brío mío, disipando_   
_en el aire, estancado y burdo._   
_Las palmas deshilachadas,_   
_a través de crónicas que narro._

_En mi salto para el firmamento,_   
_lo he conseguido,_   
_percatarme nuevamente el_   
_Aniversario que he vivido._

_Alimentar lo posible mi brío,_   
_cada segundo por cada día._

_Mi lección fue que para vivir_   
_tras meses, es necesario_   
_morir en tandas para que_   
_un año prevalezca en pie._

──Fabiana.


End file.
